


Dean Has a Massive Praise!Kink

by ReadyJoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Has a Massive Praise!Kink

Dean has a massive praise kink. 

Being manhandled and tied up is great. Being spanked, bitten, nipples pinched or clamped, anything rough or painful is even better. He's even on board with begging and humiliation. 

But there's never a time when he wants to safeword more than when Cas starts in with the praise. It's a combination of everything. For Dean nothing is more painful or humiliating, nothing strips him more bare, no restraints paralyze him more than listening to Cas list all the reasons he loves him, all the reasons he is good.

Cas will tell him how beautiful his soul is in excruciating detail that will sometimes last the better part of an hour. He will tell Dean all the subtle moments of how and why he fell for him and in love with him. Cas remembers every second with his angel graced brain. He will tell Dean why he wants to worship his body and compare his freckles to constellations and the scruff of his beard to evening sunlight. Sometimes Cas will demonstrate, softly brushing his fingertips and his lips all over. Sometimes Cas won't touch him for the duration of his speech. Dean couldn't tell you which is worse.

Dean will whimper and moan behind his gag even though he knows he only has to snap his fingers and Cas will stop right away. He will strain at his bonds and squeeze his eyes shut even though it does nothing to stop him from hearing every word Cas says. 

Dean doesn't know exactly which is worse, when he endures it and can't bring himself to believe a word or when he melts into it and knows Cas means every single thing he says. Either way the tears flow freely whether bitter or sweet.


End file.
